


Desperate Writing

by Lirisa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending enormous  hours writing FAQ must take awhile, and what happens when you need to relieve yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Writing

 People do not comprehend the protracted hours that be spent detailing the enormous walkthtroughs. Constantly, being sedentary for extensive periods of time creates certain predicaments, if you will. It is my contention that John is ignorant and vastly ungrateful to the problems I must sustain. One such problem, is retaining the compulsion to relieve my bladder whilst in the process of writing the all encompassing details and supervise John and his irrational phobia of baked goods.

As I sit at the artificial luminescent screen, I find myself fidgeting, tapping my ebony-painted fingernails against the keys. The rhythmic clinking on the laptop alleviates some of the pressure of my bladder to assist my mind in focusing on the task at hand. Inevitably, the pressure forces more of my efforts on resisting the deep longing to relieve myself.  

I suppose you may inquisitive as to why I would not simply use the nearest toilet. The problem is after I filled the tub with rubber ducks to pester Mother, she has moved on of the giant wizard statues directly parallel to the toilet.Mother at least has the wizard facing in the opposite direction to give a measure privacy.This is why I must cross my legs and hold back the deluge that is growing inside me.

I clench my hand into a fist.My nails scrape against my palm, in an effort to distract myself from the ever building pressure. Attempting to continue with my walthroughs, I may try to cross my other leg.Soon, my teeth bite softly on my bottom lip I can feel my bladder ready to empty itself anytime. 

Noting works.That became especially evident when I could feel warm drips of urine on my panties.Still, I try to retain myself.A small droplet falls down my fall.I clench my desk and fircely squeeze on the hard surface. I moan tenderly when I feel yet another droplet fall in my panties and another.

My legs start to tremble and shake as futility resist in desperation.I bite harder and all that occupies my mind is the urge to urinate.My body beings to heat up.No matter how much I try however, my body refuses to wait. When I feel another warm drop, my body conquers myself.

A warm washes over my legs as I feel a sense of euphoric release. It does not matter to me anymore I uncross my legs to allow an easier flow,As I lay my head back against the chair and moan to the sweet relief, I feel my hot urine flow down my thighs.As the stream flows from my body, I feel a warm puddle forming on my seat.My body continues to expel the long overdue urine flowing down my legs and wetting my purple stocking.The intense euphoric sensation continues enveloping my entire body.Urine,constantly seemed to flow. It formed a puddle in the chair and coated my panties.

Shortly, my body starts trickling whatever urine is left from my now relieved body.With only a small amount of hesitation, I slip my hand under my skirt and in my panties.My body responses with a quiver.I slowly bring that hand to intake the aroma of my urine. To be honest, I find the bitter scent from my hand dripping with urine intoxicating.

A dark red blush appears on my cheeks as I start licking delicately. Savoring the sour taste,as my tongue runs against my fingers.I slowly move my mouth over my finger slowly licking it. Each time I go to the next finger I make a soft moan.I move my fingers back to my hot,trembling vagina. My fingers trace the linings.Gently increasing the pleasure that had been building inside me.

After stimulating myself for a little,I undid my black and purple panties which were soaked in my warm urine. As I undid them,drips of yellow urine had fallen in my chair. Collecting into a larger warm puddle.

I brought my soiled panties to my face wafting.the scent of my urine.As I pressed the garments to my nose, closing my eyes in ecstasy, I had moved my other hand to my eager vulva mostly wet from my accident, if you will.Exploring my vagina with gasped moaning.The dual arousal of using my fingers to lightly explore caused my body to react..My fingers were sicken quite a bit from my sexual fluids.When I lightly alternating, pushing and pulling my fingers back, the aroma of urine-soaked panties overcame my senses.Even the warm feeling in my hands as I held the dripping garments against my nose caused me to convulse with pleasure.

I  went back to pushing my fingers inside my vagina,Slowly, I moved my fingers back and forth inside my slicked vagina with its hot feminine fluids an urine. My legs trembled as I stimulated my body.

As I continued, I brought my finger to my clitoris. It doesn’t take long for my finger to find the right spot.I was rubbing around the sensitive gland in circular motions. 

I felt my body tense up.I took in stronger whiffs of those black  panties against my face. I moaned desperately. My body tensed again; I felt waves of pleasure throughout my body as I pleasured my sensitive clitoris.I could feel myself on the precipice of my climax. I gasped,and I moaned. I continued to tease my young body, pleasuring that sensitive hood.

When my body tensed up once more,I could feel my body’s desperation to orgasm.I was aching for it. As drips of urine from my panties fell on my lips,I sped up. I could feel my ever elusive peak so close. Then my body feverishly convulsed in as my orgasm erupted. I cried out as the feelings of euphoria poured throughout my body.I curled my toes. My head flew back and my vagina clenched my hand releasing its fluids. My hand moved quicker,plunging gently inside my vagina causing another eruption of pleasure to ensue from my body. My body convulsing  again and crying out moaning in ecstasy. 

I lay back against the chair and slowly licked my fingers that were drenched in my urine and ejaculate.

I smiled softly and then I looked back at the computer screen.

"Pesterchum webcam Log

…

EB: rose, if you need to go to the …

EB: …

EB: Ummm… nevermind…

EB: O.O

EB:  !!! 

EB: Nice panties though <3”


End file.
